


For The Love of A Vampire

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan? Ordinary. His school? Ordinary. His Home? Ordinary? His life? Ordinary.<br/>That is, until a smooth talking, slightly terrifying vampire turned up in his life.<br/>Harry is a 162 year old vampire who has taken a keen interest in a certain blond. But with his love, he brings excitement,<br/>danger,<br/>And death.<br/>But how far is Niall willing to go for the love of a vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Read this story on my tumblr narryequalsforever.tumblr.com/FTLAVContents

Niall was tired.

He hadn't slept in days since he had been set the 3 hour a night assignment from his history teacher. There's only so much a person can know about the causes of the first world war.

He was hungry too. He'd decided (foolishly) that at school, he'd cut down on his eating. He thought he looked a little greedy. So all he ate was a sandwich and an apple; hardly enough for a growing lad like himself. But in doing that, he'd forgotten that his mate Liam had asked him to watch him train for the big atheletics tournament next week andone hour turned into quite a few.

Honestly, he couldn't wait to get home and curl up in bed with his left over Nandos and guitar.

That was why he’d decided to take a short cut, his house was just on the other side of the forest. From the outside it had looked deadly. No one could see inside as it was far to dark to make out any shapes. The trees closest to the forest floor were completely dead, rotting, and every so often, prople would hear howling, like wolves.

His mum had told him stories of the forest. No one in Mullingar dared to set foot in the forest, not since-. Niall didn't know the rest. No one had ever told him that bit. For his own good they'd told him. But Niall was tired and he wanted to get home and he wasn’t scared of stupid stories. He was scared of birds. Now those fuckers were scary. Niall approached the bordered up entrance to the dark gloomy forest.

He wasn’t frightened. Apprehensive? Yes. Cautious? Definitely. But scared. Hell no. Crawling under the broken fencing, Niall distinctly heard the faint howling of wolves.

So cliché, Niall thought rolling his eyes. Then something rustled in the bushes. Rabbits. Niall dismissed There it was again… only louder. Foxes? Niall wasn’t sure by now… he just hoped it was a fox. Niall’s steps quickened slightly… Still he wasn’t scared. Just wary. At least that’s what he was whispering to himself as he practically ran through the the woodland. Suddenly, Niall collided with a cold rigid object. Hard. He was knocked to the ground and could feeling himself loosing consciousness. Then came a deep voice that sent chills racing up and down his spine.

“Not scared? You will be.”


	2. Smiley

Niall groaned opening his eyes a little. He was greeted with the sight of bird gliding over his head in the bright morning sky. He flinched. Squinting a little, Niall looked to his sides before attempting to sit up. Attempting being the operative word.

After his fourth try, Niall gave up. He never had much abdominal strength anyway. As he closed his eyes, having decided to go back to sleep regardless of where he was, the blond heard the same deep voice from earlier.

“Having a little trouble there, Cutie?”

Niall yelped and jumped up in a second. He gasped, amazed at the beauty he saw before him. There was a tall boy, he had sparkling green eyes with a devious yet dazzling smile. He had a messy nest of chocolate brown curls that framed his milky white face perfectly. Niall was in awe.

“Thank you. You’re pretty good looking yourself, Niall.” The use of his name snapped the Irishman out of his thoughts.

“Wh- how did you know my name? And what I was thinking?” the blond asked. He would have been frightened if it wasn’t for the boy’s obvious good looks.

“…I’d tell you. But then that wouldn’t be so fun.” Smiley, Niall had mentally named the brunet, smirked at him.

“Well…Where are we?” Niall asked, retreating slightly to the tree behind him. The taller boy just stepped closer to him, his smirk widening.

“Dunno. But Smiley? Really?”

“Well.. Uh…What else do you have in mind?” Niall challenged. The boy contemplated for a minute,

“How about sexy? Hotstuff? Ooh! Mr Handsome?”

Niall scoffed, “More like Mr Arrogant?” Then something registered in his mind, “wait how did you know whatwas thinking?”

“I’d tell you-” Smiley started and the shorter boy groaned,

“But it wouldn’t be so fun?” Niall provided.

“Exactly.” Smiley smirked again. The blond would’ve been annoyed by it if he didn’t look so damn sexy.

“Who are you?” Niall finally asked. The boy didn’t answer, instead he just walked backwards to the tree opposite Niall.

“Are you gonna answer me?” The brunet just grinned and face away from Niall and looked as if he was going to disappear into the trees. The irishman sighed disapointed. Then Smiley turned his head and spoke before he was gone.

“Harry.”


	3. Love Bites

The next day Niall awoke in the comfort of his sky blue room. It had been that colour for as long as he could remember, he had never wanted to change it.

Niall’s mind was scattered. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was being in the bushes and… Harry.

Who was he? How did he know what the blond was thinking?

Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

“Liam’s here for you, Hun.” His mum said softly through the door before walking back downstairs.

“Tanks Mum, I’ll be right down.” Niall called as he grabbed his t-shirt and opened the door.

“Hey Ni,” Liam greeted from the living room sofa.

“Hey LiLi! What’re ya doin’ here so early? I thought you’d be off makin’ googly eyes a’ Dani.” Niall mocked his brown eyed friend

“Har-har Niall. Anyway just came to say hi. And to say that we’re going out so get dressed!” Liam ordered in his stern fatherly voice.

“Alright, Da'!” The blond said exasperatedly as he headed up to his bedroom.

 

~~

 

 

“So what’s up with you?” Liam asked as they walked down the long path in the local park. Niall thought for a minute. Should he tell his best friend? Yes.

“I met someone…”

“Who?!” Liam squealed excitedly.

“He said his name was Harry. He was… Beautiful…And mysterious.”

“Sound nice! Where’d you meet him?”

“The forest…” Niall winced in advance,

“WHAT!” Liam was freaking out. The forest was dangerous, “He could be a rapist! Or a murderer! Or both!”

“Stop over reacting! He looked… Safe and- dangerous at the same time. He was sexy. But he looked so young, the same age as we are.”

“Whatever. When they find you decapitated in the woods with blood and cum all over you, your grave stone will say; Niall Horan, son, brother and idiot who should’ve listened to Liam.”

Niall just rolled his eyes and pushed his overly dramatic best friend, who was laughing hysterically.

“What’s that?” Liam asked seriously once he’d recovered. The teenagers stopped at a shop window and Niall pulled down his scarf to reveal- A lovebite. Big and purple and it stuck out like a cloud in a clear sky.

“How the fuck did tha’ get there?!” Then Niall saw the deep emerald eyes again. The chocolate curls. And the devious smirk. And suddenly it was gone.

What… the…Fuck?


	4. Red

It had been a week since Niall had found that lovebite, it was fading gradually. It was a friday and Niall had a boring physics class with a teacher that spits when he talks and blows his nose too often.

"And so -sniff- The force times the -Sniffle- distance from the -cough- pivot…" The teacher droned on. Niall’s gaze moved around the room, the beautiful girls in the front left corner, the pervert jocks who ogled them in the back, The nerds who also ogled them in the front right corner. And people like Niall in the centre. Having assessed the room enough, the blond glanced outside. He jumped in his seat because -there he was again. In all his green-eyed curly-haired glory. He was close, about three feet from the window. How can nobody else notice him?! The blue-eyed boy wondered. His eyebrows furrowed, a frown overtook his face.

Harry stepped closer, and closer, and closer. Closer until he was face to face with Niall. The only thing between them was the thin glass. The brunet then mouthed something,

“Come.” Niall made out.

Now normally Niall would’ve flipped him off and turned back to the boring class and spitting teacher, but this isn’t normal. He had unanswered questions. Like, why the fuck did this creep give me a love bite?!, and, how in hell does he keep appearing out of no where?!

"Mr Horan!" Niall jumped,

"Yes, Sir,"

"Is something wrong with my class? Because you’re obviously not paying attention!"

"No, Sir! I jus’…I really need t’ piss!" The class snickered as the teacher’s eyes narrowed. He motioned for Niall to come to him and held out a hall pass.

"Be quick." He hissed. Niall smiled,

“Will do, Sir.”

 

 

~~~~

 

 

As soon as Niall stepped out of the school building, Harry’s essence surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" The blond asked with a scowl on is face.

"Oh come on cutie, don’t look at me like that! I saw you in there, you looked like you’d rather chew glass!" The green-eyed boy exclaimed.

"So? I’d rather be there than here." The Irishman muttered bitterly. Suddenly, Niall found himself backed up against the hard brick wall with Harry’s arms by his head and the brunet breathing deeply onto his neck. Niall’s face filled up with blood as he and the Harry locked eyes.

"You would honestly be in that stuffy old classroom than out here." Harry paused bringing his face so close that their lips were touching, "With me"

Niall’s heart beat quickened as he felt Harry’s breath in his mouth.

"Kiss me." The taller boy demanded

"Why?" Niall breathed

"Because you want to."

"No I d-" The blond was cut of by Harry’s soft lips on his. The two moved in perfect sync. Harry’s hands slid down to Niall’s waist, then gripped his hips firmly, squeezing slightly as they kissed. The shorter boy moaned into Harry’s mouth. The two ground their hips together slowly, both moaning and grunting with each movement. When the pair finally broke apart, Niall face was flushed and Harry’s eyes were…

Red.


	5. Blood Lust

Niall ran.

Niall hated running but he ran. No human being had red eyes. Harry wasn’t human…Wasn’t safe. He had to get away from him, for his own well-being. Not matter how good of a kisser he was. Or how soft his lips were. Or how irresistibly forceful.

No.

Niall had to get away.

Finally approaching his big green door, Niall let out a huff of breath and proceeded to unlock and open it.

"Hi sweetie! why aren’t you at school?" His mum asked coming out of the living room.

"Feelin’ a bit sick. Gonna go t’ bed." Niall lied His mother’s face changed to sympathetic as she passed him in the hallway.

“I’ve got t’ go work a shift a’ the hospital. D’you wan’ me t’ stay?”

"Nah. I’ll be fine on me own." Niall dismissed, telling her to get to work.

After his mum had gone Niall locked all the windows and doors in his house and raced to his room. He closed the door and moved his wardrobe in front of it to block it. He checked the window- secure. He flopped onto his bed and sighed into the matress.

"You have a lovely arse but your face always wins, Cutie." A sultry voice said. Niall rolled over and sat up with wide, frighted eyes. Harry.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YA GET IN!" Niall bellowed angrily. Harry looked unaffected.

"When you concentrate on something, you really do lose focus on anything else in the room"

Niall shuddered, “You were hear tha whole time?” Harry nodded

"All the time. You always fail to look in the corner of the room.."

Niall backed away from Harry, genuinely terrified,“What tha hell are you?” He breathed falling onto the bed and his t-shirt riding up.

"Mmm," Harry said, eyes roaming over Niall’s now exposed stomach, "I could just eat you up." The blond’s eyes widened as he noticed the sharp fangs protruding from Harry’s devilish mouth. The scary boy was descending upon him with a look of hunger and lust in his eyes.

"No!" Niall protested but it was too late. There was a sharp feeling in the side of his neck. He screamed out but when Harry cupped his bulge in his large hand, Niall released a loud moan. He felt the blood drain from his body and honestly it was the greatest feeling he’d ever felt. It was so good that… God..Harry’s hand…Harry’s mouth..

He came.


	6. My Love

When Niall woke up the next day he wasn’t sure if he’d been dreaming or if it had really happened. If Harry really was a vampire.

But the bite mark on his neck was bitter confirmation of the goings on in his room last night. He could still feel Harry’s heat surrounding him. His lips on his neck, hands on his body, legs trapping his. It was no dream.

When Niall got up, he was a little light headed. Stumbling a few steps he made his way towards his modest looking mirror. He looked like a ghost. A tired, messy ghost. His skin was pale, not in the beautiful porcelain way it was usually. But a deathly pale. A lonely pale. His eyes were dull but bloodshot, wide but tired. Underneath his blue orbs were dark circles, a tell tale sign that he’d been up all night thinking about Harry.

Niall raised his arms and took a whiff and gagged slightly. Foul. He thought. He glanced at the old silver alarm clock in the corner of the room. 7:15. He had an hour to get to school. School. Niall toyed with the idea of skipping school. But he wasn’t going to give Harry the satisfaction. Harry. What did he want with Niall anyway. If he did want to kill Niall…Then wouldn’t he have done it already? Or maybe he likes to play with his food. Whatever his plans were, Niall wanted no part in them. He didn’t want to be a play thing for a stuck up, obsessive, overgrown mosquito. Especially of that mosquito was Harry.

 

~~~

 

School was a bore. Liam wasn’t there today. He came down with the flu, so Niall was stuck in this shithole for 6 hours on his own. Well, apart from Harry’s dark figure next to him whenever he sat by a window. Of course Niall ignored him, not without sending him a murderous glare, mind you. Harry would mouth something witty back like, “If looks could kill” or “You’re breaking my non-beating heart” And Niall would just scoff and look away.

"I don’t like being ignored, Cutie." A voice came from behind Niall as he was dragged backwards roughly.

"Well I don’t like being manhandled." Niall replied sassily.

"Well that’s what you are isn’t it? A man? Or are you a girl? Huh, Princess?" Harry smirked at him.

In that moment Niall wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid, stupid smirk off his stupid(sexy) face. So he did…. Well at least he tried to. Instead of hearing the satisfying SLAP of skin on skin.. He heard the unmistakable CRACK of breaking bones.

He broke his hand trying to slap Harry the Vampire.

For effect, Harry had turned his head to the side upon impact. But only to turn back around with a humored smile on his face.

"Fuck you." Niall hissed as he collapsed onto the floor clutching his hand. Harry slowly sank down to Niall’s level, rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close with lips to his ear.

"When will you stop fighting me, My Love."

 

 

 


	7. Jigsaw

Love.

What does the word even mean.

Niall’s heard it everywhere he’s been. But never had it sounded so. Sincere.

It’s not that Niall was afraid of love, but it was a daunting subject and Harry sometimes looked at him as he was the most precious thing on earth. But sometimes Harry looked at him like he wanted to do something in between eating and fucking him.

Niall couldn’t tell.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Harry. Ship him to the hunters on a platter with a wooden stake nestled in his chest.

However, Niall wasn’t that violent.

"Don’t be like that, Niall." Harry begged slightly, "You must have realised that I have more than physical feelings for you."

At that moment Niall noticed that this was the first time in weeks that Harry had used his name rather than Cutie or Princess. He stayed silent.

"Niall please." Harry was really begging now. Niall didn’t dare to look at Harry right now because the pain in his voice was unbearable to hear. So they both just settled for staring into the car park,

"Answer me."

"Why?" Was all Niall said. But Harry understood.

"Because from the first moment I saw you I felt an unbeatable urge to be with you. It’s my instincts, Ni."The vampire said truthfully.

"Your instincts?" Niall questioned, "So you didn’t choose to love me."

"I didn’t at first. But I grew to love you. My world works in a way that our soulmates are chosen based on who they are. You were hand picked to be exactly the person I want. I need.”

"Like a jigsaw puzzle."

"Like a jigsaw puzzle."

Silence.

"Niall?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me back." Niall looked at Harry. Like, really looked at Harry. The pale face, tight lips and soft eyes. And it was the first time he’d ever seen Harry so vulnerable. As if he was hanging on every word Niall said and the whatever it was meant life or death. And Niall really wanted to say the right thing but he couldn’t help say,

"I want to say no," and then Harry’s heart was visibly beginning to break but what the blonde said next surprised them both,

"But I can’t. It isn’t true."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Niall?"

"Yeah."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Snapback

Yes.

He said yes.

Why the fuck did he say yes.He wasn’t thinking. It just came out. Harry must’ve drugged him or something. He can’t have willingly agreed to go out with a psycho like Harry.

No. 

Not a chance. No way in hell.

But then again. Why were there butterflies in his stomach when ever he thought of the vampire? Maybe Harry was right. Maybe he and Niall were soulmates. Maybe they were meant to be. Niall hated the idea. He despised it. The thought of spending his life bound to a freaking vampire who could rip him to shreds at any moment. No thanks.What if he turned him? He can’t live life as a vampire. He was pale enough already. And what about his family? Surely they’d be devastated if he just packed up his life and left with a creepy boy he’d known for five minutes.And what was all that about loving him? That couldn’t have been Niall talking. He hated Harry. Didn’t he? Then why didn’t he say it when Harry asked?The damage had already been done.

Harry had told Niall to meet him at the cliff at the end of town. Niall wasn’t very fearful of his life as it was a low cliff, a few feet from the water, so if he was pushed in, he wouldn’t die. Niall was battling with himself whether or not to go. But he knew he’d go, deep inside. Especially after Harry’s heartfelt confession of his love, how could he not? He was more curious than anything. Was Harry serious? Did he really love Niall, or just say it to suck his blood? Whatever it was, Niall had to find out.

That’s how Niall found himself walking down the street on his way to the lake. He wore a red snapback, black sweatshirt with the number 24 on it, some grey skinny jeans and a pair of glasses.It wasn’t until he was half way down the road that he realised how much of an effort he’d put in for Harry. 

A few minutes later Niall was nearing the cliff when he heard a soft scuffing of shoes behind him. He turned slightly as he walked before dismissing it. It was probably just a passer-by going to the shops. But then he heard it again. Louder and louder, closer and closer. The sound becoming more frequent and prolonged than before. Niall had no time to run and nowhere to run to. He grabbed his phone from his pocket in an attempt to call somebody, anybody. But his phone was batted from his hands and he was kicked in the backs of his knees.

~~~~~~

Harry had been waiting for 2 hours after Niall was supposed to meet him. He would have thought that the older boy at least had the common decency to come and tell him he hated him in person.

Harry sat staring into the water at his reflection. Sometimes, he wished the stories were true. About vampires not having reflections. Because then he wouldn’t have to see the broken, disgusting horrifying monster he’d become.If Niall had told him that he didn’t want him, Harry wouldn’t have been angry. He’d have understood. But now, Niall ditched him and he’d wasted his time preparing a candlelit picnic in the middle of nowhere. he’d confessed his love, poured out his soul-what was left of it- for a boy who didn’t even want him.

What was the point?

In a burst of anger, Harry jumped to his feet and threw the picnic into the lake. Every time he looked at it he saw the heart he once had coming to life. But then it was ripped out by the very boy who revived it. How dare he?Harry stormed away from the cliff. He was going to confront Niall. Find out what his problem was. Wasn’t this what he wanted? All of Harry, completely? No tricks, no manipulation, no games. Just him. And he threw it back into his face, without even being there to do it. Harry was tired. But he couldn’t do anything about it, his heart was tied to Niall. And said boy could do whatever he wanted with it.

 

In his rage, Harry hadn’t noticed the red snapback in front of him until he stepped on it. Wait.Red snapback? What the hell happened?


	9. Choices

The room was dark.

So dark that Niall could barely tell whether his eyes were open or closed. But he adjusted. He sat on a hard chair which had an eqally hard cushion on top of it. Probably an attempt to make it more comfortable.

His wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and his ankles were tied to the legs. He knew they were secure when he tugged mercilessly on them for the better part of ten minutes.

Useless.

Once his eyesight did get better, he looked around. The room was small with a single bed in the corner and a bedside cabinet with a lamp on it. That was the only source of light apart from a small window right by the ceiling with a creepy branch tapping against it rhythmically. Then there was a slight creaking coming from the door next to him, a tall, lithe figure entered the room.

"Niall," Came a soft, seductive voice, "You’re awake."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn’t matter right now." Pause. "But you can call me Samuel."

"Samuel. Please let me go. I haven’ done anythin’! W-what’re ya gonna do t’ me?"

"Nothing, my sweet." Samuel was next to him now, whispering in his ear," You are far to special to damage."

"W-what?" Suddenly a light was on and Samuel was revealed.

It was a man, at least 20 years old with a sharp jaw and a lean figure. Niall couldn’t ignore the fact that he was jawdroppingly gorgeous. That observation alone led Niall to believe that he was a vampire.

"You’re afraid." Samuel came closer again, "Why?"

"You’re a vampire aren’t you? And answer my question!"

"A smart one aren’t you, my sweet."

"Answer me. What did you mean by special?"

"Your blood, your soul… It’s one of a kind. The purest." He paused to run his hand across Niall’s cheek, "I had to keep you pure. For me."

"Is that why you took me away from Harry?"

"Yes my sweet. Now you can feed me and I’ll be more powerful than ever. Your blood has a stronger scent than any I’ve smelt."

The fuck is this? Twilight? Niall thought. "Is that how you bond? By drinking my blood?" He questioned.

Samuel nodded, “May I?”

"Sure. But I don’t see what difference it’ll make seeing as I’ve already bonded with Harry."

"Wha-" Samuel was cut off by a piercing cry from outside the door.

"SAMUEL!" Came a loud shout. "WHERE IS HE!" Bellowed a voice that Niall distinctively knew was Harry’s.

He visibly relaxed and cried, "Harry! I’m in here!"

Samuel slapped a hand onto Niall’s mouth and yanked him from the chair. He dragged him to the corner of the room by his waist and held him to his chest with a hand on his neck. On cue, Harry burst through the door and came charging at the pair.

"Stop!" Samuel commanded feebley, "I can kill him! You know I could in this position!" Niall was crying by now and Harry’s heart lurched. "Then there would be no Niall for both of us. Or better yet, I could turn him. Then he’d have no choice but to be bound to me. I’d make him my own personal slave. I could get him to kill people. Kill you." Harry flinched at that and began advancing slowly towards Samuel. In response, the evil vampire turned Niall’s jaw to right, in a cracking/biting position. "Come near me and he dies. Stay where you are and I’ll turn him. Either way, I kill him or he kills you. Your choice Harry. His life or yours?"

 

 

 


	10. Venom

Niall’s heart beat quickened. He didn’t have a clue what he’d do without Harry. He couldn’t really kill him could he? No. Niall wouldn't kill anyone. He couldn’t kill anyone. Least of all Harry. Sweet, kind, sexy Harry.

”Kill me. I don’t care. Niall doesn’t love me anyway.” Harry said softly with cold eyes but a warm voice.

"What?! Har-" Niall began to exclaim when a hand was clamped onto his mouth and twisted his neck further over his shoulder.

"Shh, my sweet," Niall shivered, "If you don’t love him, then it shouldn’t be as hard to completely dismember him. Should it?"

A single tear slid down Niall’s cheek and landed on Samuel’s hand. Without any warning Niall felt claw-like nails digging into his face.

"Should it?" Samuel hissed, grasping Niall’s hip tightly.

"No." Niall barely whispered, his eyes locked on Harry distressed ones.

"Stop it! He’s in pain!" Harry protested with rage. He made to step closer before he stopped himself, remembering the proposition that stood.

"Tut tut tut Harold. Have you forgotten what we’ve said. What’ll it be? You or this," He paused to graze a hand down Niall’s red cheek softly, "fine specimen?"

"Me."

"NO!" It happened in a rush. Niall felt a pierce in his neck before he fell to the ground. Paralysed. It was as if he knew the pain was there but his body chose to ignore it. What happened next was a blur for Niall. All he saw was a figure flung across the room before he blacked out completely.

~~~~~~

"C’mon Ni. Wake up." Harry urged taking the blonde’s head into his lap. 

"I didn’t want to have to do this," He said taking a deep breath.Harry pulled Niall’s limp body onto is legs and glanced fleetingly at Samuel’s unconscious body. 

"Okay Ni. Get ready." He ducked his head into Niall’s neck and sunk his teeth into the holes Samuel had created. He winced slightly at the bitter tasted of the venom but continuedd sucking it out. It was a horrible was of reversing the effects but it reversed them all the same.

Once he was done, Harry lay Niall on his back once again. He checked his heartbeat. Nothing. Harry panicked, he should be breathing by now, he should be awake. Then it dawned on him.If he bit him then his venom could awaken him. It was a long shot, but for Niall, Harry’d do anything.He pulled the blonde into his lap once more and returned his fangs to the false openings, like before. This time, however, he didn’t focus on sucking the venom out but instead, injecting it. He just hoped he’d acted fast enough and Niall wasn’t already dead.

 


	11. Enhanced

Niall felt light headed. His body felt all floaty and soft. He opened his eyes but closed them abruptly to shield them from the sharp light that felt worse than it had been in previous experience. Cautiously, Niall tried again. He looked at the ceiling, white and clear.

But this was the first time he’d ever seen the ceiling. The way that the intricate pattern faded slightly in places. The minuscule chips in th paint that looked like gaping holes from Niall’s eyes. Wait. What? Why was that?

He lifted his upper body so that he was sat on the soft plushy bed. Niall looked down at the shiny silk sheets. He watched the way that the fabric moved under his fingers. He could see everygrain change position when he touched it. Each trace-

Peck.

Peck.

 Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.

"Ah!" Niall held his head in his hands to cover his ears. He lifted his head and looked out of the large window on the side of the room. Over by the tree at least 5 feet away, was something. It looked like a woodpecker but sounded like a jackhammer.

"Stop!"It kept pecking and pecking and Niall kept screaming for it to ‘Stop! Please just stop!’

"NIALL!" Came a booming -yet worried- voice.

"AHH!" Niall heard footsteps approaching. Normally they’d sound like little taps but to Niall they sounded like hammers.The door opened wide and Harry burst in. His heart clenched at the sight of Niall in a fetal position on the floor. Eye’s wide open and hands on his ears."Be quiet!" He hissed, "Everything’s too loud!" He pleaded for nothing.

"Oh." Harry paused, "Ohh!" Then he realised."Niall just breathe and focus on shutting it out," He spoke softer now, with empathy laced into his voice, "Focus on my voice."

As soon as he said that, Niall’s eyes met his and Harry gasped when the piercing blue flashed to red for a split second.

"It worked." He whispered.

 

~~~

 

Harry worked with Niall after that day. Everyday after school. He worked on his speed, sight and hearing. On his walk and breathing - he had to make sure he actually did that. He’d never had to deal with hunger because he’d feed off of Harry. Niall remembered the day he’d learned about it and honestly it was rather romantic… if you exclude the part about sucking each other’s blood.

 

~~~

 

_"What about…Feeding?"_

_"Feeding?"_

_"Yes. y’ know…With the neck and the blood and the ‘ah ah ah’"_

_Harry laughed at Niall’s cute description."You don’t have to worry about that, Cutie."_

_"Well, why not? Won’t I get thirsty?"_

_"Of course you will. But when you do just come to me."At Niall’s puzzled look Harry continued with a fond smile on his face."We don’t lose blood when we change, Ni. It’s just… stored."_

_"Stored? Why? For what?"_

_"For you. I only drank peoples blood because I didn’t have you, love. My blood is made for you in the same way that yours is made for me. Remember the jigsaw puzzle?"_

_"Mhm. So does it taste better with your…um…mate?"_

_"Yeah. With random people it’s bitter. Satisfying. Not preferable, though. But-" Harry moved closer to Niall now, his nose brushed his neck as he sniffed him slowly, "- with a mate-" He nipped lightly at the skin of his neck, "- It’s like the best smell you’ve ever smelt. The best taste you’ve ever tasted."_

_“_ I’ve _ever tasted?”_

_"_ _Yeah. It adjusts to the reciver. Like the love potion from Harry Potter." Harry continues biting his neck."Oh.. Can I try?" Niall squeaks._

_Harry’s eyes flash red for a second and he moves back and pulls Niall towards him bringing his lips to his ear."_

_Go ahead."_

 

~~~

 

Needless to say, they didn’t get much work done that day.


	12. Liam

'Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam'

Niall’s personalised ring tone for Liam droned on. Niall groaned outwardly and rolled onto his side cursing the day he let Liam make it.

“What d’you want?” He slurred tiredly to his best friend.

"Are you at home?” At Niall’s little hum, Liam continued, “Good, I’ll be over in ten.”

"Wha-" Niall was cut off by Liam hanging up, "Ugh.."

"Hey. What’s up?" Came Harry’s tired voice, muffled by the sheets.

”You have to leave.” The taller vampire looked up at him confused,”Liam’s coming over and me mum will be getting ready for work any minute now.”

"Nooo." Harry whined at Niall as he started getting dressed, "I want to stay!"

The blonde regarded his boyfriend before sighing and throwing some clothes at him. "I guess I’ll have to introduce you to Li some time." He paused, "But you have to hide until my mum leaves."

Harry saluted like a soldier, then pulled Niall by his waist and sunk his teeth into his neck. If Niall didn't love Harry and if he didn't enjoy his bites, he would have definitely sent his boyfriend to rehab. It was like he was addicted.

Of course, Harry never admitted. He'd just put it down to hunger or lust. But Niall knew he just couldn't help himself. 

It was cute.

Whenever The blond asked his boyfriend why he liked his blood so much, he'd always have the same answer,

"It's unique," He'd say, "And tastes like the sweetest candy and the richest chocolate."

Whatever the fuck that meant.

 

~~~

 

"So this is Harry?"

Liam looked the boy up and down, assessing him.

"Um, yeah." Niall said uncomfortably, clutching Harry’s arm.

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"I approve."

"And who said I needed your approval?"

"You always need my approval." Though neither of the friends would admit, they needed each others approval more often than not. They'd been joined at the hip since they were toddlers. If one didn't like something, the other would gladly give it up. Harry was no different and Niall was secretly ecstatic that Liam had approved.

"Touche."

Liam and Niall studied each other before remembering that there was someone else in the room.

"Hi, Harry." Liam shook his cold hand firmly with a smile which Harry returned.

"Liam."

"I hope your intentions are good with my best friend."

"Depends on what you mean by ‘good."Harry said, earning a smack on the arm.

Liam only smiled and announced that he needed the bathroom.

 

Only when they were safely alone did Niall turn to Harry,

"Babe…Babe." Niall pestered his boyfriend, "Harry.!"

"Hmm?"

"I’m hungry."

"Then go make a sandwich." Harry said disinterestedly before sparing a glance at Niall's unamused face, "Not funny?"

"No."

Harry gave Niall a long hard look before laughing heartily.

"Help yourself." Harry leaned back and looked lovingly at the blonde. Niall smiled a wide smile and lunged onto his boyfriend.

"Oh…um…shall I come back?"

"Oh my god!" Niall jumped back and attempted to cover his mouth. Liam took a step forward from the doorway with squinting eyes.

 

"Is that…Blood?!"


	13. Nice One

Niall’s breathing slowed- that is, it would have if he did breathe- and his hand flew to his mouth. Which, sure enough, had a trail of blood trickling down toward his chin.

Harry gave a frantic wipe to his neck, willing it to just hurry up and heal already.Liam’s shock was evident, the vampires could smell it on him, even so, it radiated off of him.The silence was deafening and continued for what felt like eternity.

Until Niall broke it,”Li I-“

Liam cut Niall off with hearty laughter and his same squinty expression.

"Nice one, Ni."

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded

"What is that? Ketchup?"

"Um.." The couple looked at each other, "Yeah.."

Silence.

"Do I look like an idiot!?" Liam yelled out of nowhere and the newer vampire flinching and recoiling.

"Not so loud,"

"Oh. Sorry Ni. I apologise for my shock. I mean it’s not as if my best friend was just drinking blood for goodness sake!" Liam exclaimed in a voice laced in sarcasm.

"I wanted to tell you." Niall mumbled and smiled when Harry stroked his back.He wasn’t lying. Niall had spent hours in front of the mirror, just trying to materialise a way to empty his thoughts. Sleepless nights filled with 'What if he hates me?' and 'What if he doesn’t believe me?' Then finally deciding that, yes, his friendship was definitely more important than the truth.

“When did you plan on letting me know?” Liam muttered, “Hmm? Maybe when you’ve got your teeth in my neck?!”

At that point, Harry couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as he contributed to the discussion,"I’m a vampire too Liam, "

At the dumbfounded look he received, the tallest continued, "We feed of each other. We don’t drink human blood."

 "

Is that what was worrying you, Li? Us eating you?" Niall laughed, "I mean you smell good and all but-"

"No Ni," Liam cut him off, "I’m just hurt that you didn’t tell me." The vampires’ silence prompted him to continue. "But I guess this isn’t something you could touch upon in conversation. So I forgive you."

In a sudden flash of blonde, Liam was tackled to the ground by an unstoppable force.

“Ooof!” Niall lifted his head from where it buried itself into Liam’s shoulder.

Liam face held a pained expression from his friend’s elbow in his stomach.

"Oh. Sorry Li."


	14. The Photograph

A week after Liam found out about Niall and Harry, he was at the Horan household eating eggs and bacon with Niall and his mum.

"Niall, you look pale. Are ya eating properly?" Maura asked as she set down some juice and sat in her chair.

"Yeah, Mum, I’m fine." Niall paused, wiping his mouth, "Me an’ Li are goin’ to a friend’s today."

"Okay, d’you need a lift?"

"No he doesn’t live far."

"Alright, have fun then." 

"Tanks Ma."

~~~~

"Doesn’t Harry live like, 30 miles away?…. How are we gonna walk all the way there?" Liam asked once they were far enough from Niall’s house.

"We aren’t." Niall replied before planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"Um okay but, then what are we gonna do? Fly?" Liam laughed.

"Close, but no cigar." Niall lifted Liam off the ground- something he couldn’t do before his change- and put him on his back, "We’re going to run. Well I am."

"Uh.. okay.."

~~~~

"Wow."

Niall laughed as his friend stayed frozen in his shoes."Awesome right?"

Liam just hummed and followed the blonde into his boyfriend’s home.

The house was immaculate, with white walls and silver door handles. There were various paintings and other works hung sparesly on the walls, coloured in monotone shades. There was a large staircase in the centre of the hall that led up to another floor.

On that floor was Harry who called to his boyfriend that he’d be ‘a few minutes’.

Niall smiled fondly and made his way further into the vampire’s home. Liam followed him awkwardly looking around at the photos that were scattered on the floor.Niall must have noticed them too because he was bending down to examine one.

"Hmm. He’s handome." Niall said, showing the photo to Liam.

The picture was of Harry and another boy. He had defined, pointed features and was, like Niall had said, very handsome. It wasn’t a very good photo, it was blurred slightly and the colour was drained so it looked black and white.

"Yeah, he is," Liam said, taking the photo and studying the mystery boy, "Beautiful."

 

“Oh yeah, I’m having a bit of a clear out.” Harry said as he entered the slightly cluttered living room.

Niall’s face lit up at the sound of his mate’s voice. Not that Liam noticed, he was too engrossed by the boy in the photograph.

“Hey Harry,” he began, finally lifting his head.

Harry hummed, his attention still half on the blond in his arms,

“Who’s this?” Liam asked, referring to the photo.

“Harry smiled knowingly, having no need to read Liam’s thoughts when they were all on his face, “My best friend. .. Why? D’you like him?”

"Uh. . Yeah. But it doesn’t matter anyway, this photo must be decades old." Liam dismissed his thoughts.

“Yeah. It is. But he doesn’t age either."


	15. Louis

Louis' hand tightened around the rabbits neck as his teeth plunged mercilessly into its veins. It hadn't put up much of a struggle and it wasn't very hard to catch. Louis doesn't usually hunt rabbits, they were sneaky little fuckers, but he was in dyer need of a snack.

It was his first time back in England since the crazy fools in his town tried to burn him alive 500 years ago . Louis had been silly enough to feed off of a human in the early evening, when the villagers were most active.

He had no intention of coming back really.  But when his future best friend Harry showed up in France in 1902, and announced that he lived in Chesire, Louis had more of a reason to return. Especially since Harry had text him about his new mate. Louis had to see that.

Not that he was jealous or anything.

Even though he had been a vampire for 500 years without finding a mate and yet Harry had found his in only 100.

Not jealous at all.

Louis released the now dead rabbit and left it to its decomposing. He peeked through the opening of the woods at a small cream coloured house.

Nothing extraordinary. Actually quite the opposite.

It was what was inside that was important. Louis' curly haired buffoon of a best friend and his 'absolutely perfect' mate. 

He knocked the white door three times, in evenly timed and distanced little taps. He heard the soft scuffing of shoes and quite whispers that were even inaudible to him. 

How could the mate hear what Harry was saying if he was human?

Louis, however, had no time to ponder the question, as the door was swung open shortly after. 

On the other side was a short blonde boy - yes even shorter than Louis- with bright blue eyes and a wide smile. Immediately, Louis knew he was Harry's mate, the scent was all over him. Almost as immediately,  Louis could tell he was a vampire.

Harry did work fast.

"Aren't you-"

"LOUIS!" Came Harry’s excited voice

"HARRY!" Louis mimicked just as enthusiastically.

Harry came thundering down the hall to him, like a dog who had been apart from its owner, and crashed into Louis messily. 

"Did you just compare me to a dog?" Harry asked as the pair resumed their standing positions.

"Like how you compare me to a cat?" Louis snapped back. 

The two older vampires laughed as Niall stood rather awkwardly in the background. Harry instantly felt terrible for ignoring him for more than 10 seconds, even if it was his best friend. Harry turned and grabbed Niall's hand from behind his back before pulling him into his side.

"Louis, this is my amazing boyfriend Niall," He said proudly, "Isn't he cute!" Niall nudged him in the shoulder red faced.

 Louis looked the boy, Niall, up and down meaningfully, his gaze lingered on his eyes, which were alternating now, between a crimson red and a cloudy blue. Probably because he was a newborn.

"Yes Harry, you've done well," Louis chuckled before adding, "Do you have a brother?"

The three of them laughed together, the tension and nerves in the room decreasing.

"Almost," Niall answered Louis "Not a brother. Me bes-"

Niall was interrupted by a polite knock on the door which was followed by the rude opening of it.  

Coincidentally, in walked Liam, sporting a dark blue pea coat, black jeans and boots and a little bit of stubble round his mouth. 

"Lookin' good Payno." Niall remarked, "Why?"

Liam obviously hadn't noticed Louis, who was stood behind Harry's tall figure, mesmerised by the handsome man before him.

"I-I have.. a.." Liam began to trail off as his eyes darted to a beautiful person.

"Date?" Harry supplied.

Liam nodded vigorously still watching the feather haired boy.

Niall's eyes narrowed as he regarded both Liam and Louis. He then grinned and poked Harry's arm. 

"Someone has a crush." He whispered, inaudible to both boys. 

 Harry looked up like Niall did and a smile spread across his face at Liam's expression. Louis however had a more intense emotion on his.

Harry recognised it almost immediately. Craving, lust, love. All mixed into one.

"They're mates." Harry said, aloud now, but the boys in question didn't hear a thing.

"How can you tell?" The youngest vampire asked, confused.

"Because that's  how I looked when I first saw you."

 


	16. Where is here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr narryequalsforever.tumblr.com

Louis' teeth ground together roughly as he waited impatiently for Liam's return. The taller boy obviously had no idea what he had meant to Louis, seeing as he had still decided to go ahead with his date. Said date was a small brown haired boy with dirty blue eyes and a shy smile named something silly like Sky or something. Louis thought he was a bit like a dog. One of those persistent annoying ones.

Harry and Niall had come to the conclusion that Sky(or whatever his name was) was an exact copy of Louis. An observation that Louis had not appreciate at all. Niall had then proceeded to compare Louis to all of Liam's dates. The dancer with a rather voluptuous bottom, the snarky student who was 'all bark and no bite', and the little pixie boy who seemed to make a joke over everything. All of which seemed to have something in common with Louis.

Of course, Louis decided it was all bullshit. The couple didn't.

~~~

It had been 15 hours and Liam still hadn't returned, or even let his best friend know he was okay. The trio were worried out of their minds.

To distract them, Niall had made a shepherd's pie, Louis' favourite meal. The vampires could eat human food, but it would never satisfy their hunger. Only the blood of their mate.

That was a huge problem.

"How you holding up?" The question didn't refer to anything, but everyone knew what Harry had meant.

"I'm not that thirsty yet. I had a snack before I came." Louis replied in a rather dull tone.

Niall looked at the pair sadly. He knew his boyfriend well, it was instinct for vampires to grow that connection with their mates. So Niall knew how bad Harry felt for his best friend, how much it killed him to see him suffering and not be able to help.

It killed Niall too. Not only to see his boyfriend hurting, but to not know where his bestfriend -brother- was. He could have been dead for all they knew. That thought was the most painful of all.

The trio sat in silence as they thought about the hardships that were to come. If Liam didn't return, Louis would die. But the vampire obviously didn't know that.

"It's not like I can't just snack off of some animals though, huh? I don't need him to survive."

Harry noticed that Louis was being defensive again, he was in denial. Sometimes his friend could have his head so far up his arse that  
he wouldn't know his a werewolf was biting his ankles. He sighed.

"Louis," He began, then exhaled heavily, as if he was still recovering from the pain of what he was about to sat, "You can't survive without your mate."

The look on Louis' face was heartbreaking. As if all hope was lost.

"But you did it."

Niall then thought that it was his time to interject, "He didn't. Harry actually broke a few stalking laws t' get me blood."

"Sorry about that by the way. I was desperate." Harry said sheepishly. He rubbed his thumb along his mate's knuckles, a gesture of affection that made Niall's heart explode with love.

"I know. I lo-" Niall paused mid-sentence and looked over at the window. As a newborn vampire, his senses were more sensitive than the others, so he knew that something was coming.

"Duck."

Just as they did, a brick came crashing through the window of the house. Shards of glass scattered around the room like snowflakes as they flew onto the vampires.

"Ah Christ, me mum's gonna kill me when she gets home from work." Niall complained as they all approched the offending brick.

The note on the brick was small, on a ripped piece of paper and simply  
read,

He is hear.

~~~

Liam woke in a large red room with a king sized bed and a crystal chandelier.There was a dressing table with a vanity, and two doors on different parts of the room. He scanned the room, noticing how little light was allowed into the room. He found that odd.

A timid knock on the door startled Liam, he didn't answer, as he expected the visitor to enter anyway. They did.

The visitor was a tall boy, who looked no older than Liam himself (who now knew better than to only believe what his eyes can see). The boy was very handsome, with olive coloured skin, sharp cheekbones and long, beautiful eyelashes. He was a vampire.

"I- I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just bringing you food." The boy said quietly, his eyes darting between Liam, and the tray in his hands.

"I'm not hungry." Liam said coldly.

"Please. You have to eat something." The vampire pleaded with Liam as he turned away stubbornly.

"No. I won't eat anything my captor gives me."

"But I am not your captor. So will you please eat?"

Liam's resolve faltered for a moment as he looked at the boy before him. It was only then that he had noticed the collar that was tight around his neck. He was only a servant.

"What will happen to me?"

The boy looked down sadly, his face showed an expression of sympathy and sorrow.

"It depends on how badly your mate wants to save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget my awesome tumblr narryequalsforever.tumblr.com


	17. The Land of Oz

Liam lay on the bed alone 4 days later. He had been clothed in fine silks and golden chains and accessories. He lay silently, wondering and hoping that Louis would come and find him. In all honesty, he didn't expect to want Louis, he barely knew him. But he did anyway. He knew what Niall and Harry would be doing- Feeling. He'd grown even closer to the couple over the time he had been around them. He could imagine the shock, the fear, the anger that would come upon them. 

He couldn't get what that boy had said out of his mind.

_It depends on how bad your mate wants to save you._

What did he mean by that?

He'd heard that term before. It was oh so familiar, especially with the likes of Harry and Niall around. Their story was one that they never shut up about. An annoyingly sweet and stupidly short story that honestly Liam couldn't give to shits about given his current situation. But he always marvelled in their love for each other. And Harry never let anyone forget who Niall was to him.

_His mate._

Liam had a sense of the word. He sort of understood. But really had no idea what it meant. Was it like best friends? Soulmates even?

"Yes" The boy from earlier said from behind Liam, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Liam replied stupidly, his eyes knitted together. He hadn't noticed him creep in.

"A mate is a soulmate. Everyone has one. Even humans. The bonds are weaker and there's a tiny amount of people who end up with their own. But vampires. When they see their mate, it is a bond that can physically pull you towards each other."

Liam thought for a second. Wondering if that was what he and Louis had. It seemed impossible. He was a human after all... But so was NIall when he met Harry. He would have to ask the boy.

"And my name is Zayn." The boy let out a small smile, "You keep calling me 'the boy'."

"Oh right" Liam nodded, "Zayn."

"When your mate is a vampire the bond is just as strong." Zayn explained, obviously refering Liam prior thoughts.

"Do you have one? A mate?" Zayn scoffed and shook is head.

"My father wishes. He brings people to the mansion and hopes that one will be mine."

Liam realised by now that this was the longest conversation he had had with zZayn since he arrived. And also that he himself must be another suitor.

"Yes. You are." Zayn sighed and sat next to Liam on the large bed, "You seem amazing. But I can feel someone else around you."

Liam nodded knowingly and smiled at the thought of Louis. He hoped that he looking for him.

"He is Liam. They always do." As Liam looked at him, Zayn pushed himself of of the plush fabric and had started a walk towards the door. "And Liam?"

"Yes?"

"When you say Niall. Do you mean. Niall Horan." At Liam's confused nod Zayn continued, "I hope that he is careful."

 

~~~~

 

Louis shout echoes throughout the forest and startles the couple at his side. The week-long search for his mate had come to an abrupt halt at a mess of broken trees and dead plants.

Harry stepped forward and began inspecting the debris. 

"Louis," Niall began as he approached the sad vampire, "We will find him. He can't have disappeared."

"But I have to find him today. I'm getting weaker. He'll be getting weaker. If he dies...  won't be able to handle it."

Niall studied Louis. Louis, with foreign and distant eyes. Louis with a face etched with worry and despair. Louis, who until recently, seemed to not let anything stop him. Louis who now looked as if the whole world was crashing down.

"Louis," Niall grabs his shoulders," I promise you. We. Will. Find him."

Harry- being the ever convenient boyfriend, chose that exact moment to reveal a small clearing behind the rubble that led to a huge mansion off in the distance. The shiny surfaces and large windows were being heavily accented by the sunlight coming from behind the trees. The clearing was filled with brightly coloured flowers and comically green grass and a yellow path that vaguely reminded Niall of the Wizard of Oz.

With half a smile and mischievous eyes, Harry turned to the wallowing pair and asked,

"So how much do you wanna bet that Liam's in there?"


	18. The Pure Human

The doors to the mansion towered high over the three men. Harry estimated that they were around 4 or 5 meters tall give or take. THere was a door knocker hanging that was coated in shiny gold that they could tell was 100% authentic. All three could smell Liam's scent easily. Louis hissed, baring his teeth and clenching his fists.

Niall looked at him with his eyes furrowed, "Mate do we all do that? 'Cause that's kinda weird like.."

Harry sniggered slightly and stepped forward to grasped the knocker. He gave three hard knocks then stepped back into line with the others, clasping onto Niall's hand. Something wasn't right about the place, Harry could feel it. And this was apart fromt he fact that Liam was kidnapped by the owner.

"Niall." Harry's boyfriend looked up at him with adorable wide eyes. Harry smiled and pulled him closer by his hand,"Stand behind me. I don't feel good about this place."

The man  that opened the door was a vampire. There aren't a lot of times when you can identify a vampire by sight, only in certain circumstances. In this instance, he was too handsome to be human. Plain and simple. This guy was even beautiful for a vampire, and that was saying something.

"Hello?" The man said, being careful not to open the door too much.

Harry knew that asking Niall to do anything is  longs shot. So when he burst out from behind him at vampire speed and ended up right in front of the beautiful vampire, Harry wasn't as upset as he should have been.

"You!" He hissed, like Louis did,"You have my best friend! I WANT HIM BACK!" Harry had to admit how hot it was to see Niall like this. Red eyes, fangs long and exposed, tall stance, muscles clenched. But that didn't matter. Liam did.

The guy went to say something then sniffed the air around him. His eyes darkened noticeably and understanding swept over Harry.

"Niall! Get away-"

"It's you." The man whispered backing away slightly. "You have to go! You're in danger. You're all in danger. Quickly before he comes back and see's you!"

Louis was getting tired of the man. He was pushing them frantically and spouting ll of this crap about his 'master'. Was he the one that was hiding Liam?

"What are you talking about? Give Liam back!"

"He's not mine to return!"  
  


"ZAYN!" A booming voice echoed int he field.

"Oh no. It's my master." Zayn shrank and looked past the the men, obviously terrified. 

"What is going on?" The man said glaring at Zayn,"I thought I told you not to open the doo-" He paused abruptly. The four younger men froze, dreading what may come.

He, like Zayn began sniffing the air. Harry knew what he was going to say.

"Which one of you has this heavenly scent." A creepy smile broke out on his face and he began to circle the three strangers, sniffing each individually.

Harry had heard stories about this. He just didn't know it could effect him. A boy that smelled like heaven o earth and looked like an angel. He guessed it'd never struck him before. There were people that would kill to have this boy as there own, but of course Harry didn't need to do that. Niall was known as the pure human. And when people found out that he was no longer human, and no longer pure, not only Harry would be killed for taking his purity, Niall could be hurt too.

He would do anything to stop that happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?? Leave comments and kudos bellow!


End file.
